


100 Bland Candy Shots

by Metecryl (cyberren)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Guns (Chapter 5), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberren/pseuds/Metecryl
Summary: Candela and Blanche's relationship through 100 oneshots.





	1. Introduction

**“** My assistant Blanche will be giving you the full tour of Willow Labratories. Blanche?”

Candela is taken aback by how cute the lab nerd is. Her(?) hair reaches her hips, even in its high ponytail. Green eyes are framed by long lashes. A slender angel in blue-

“Greetings,” Blanche said monotonously. “I am Blanche. You are Candela?”

Candela can feel the feelings spurred by Blanche’s appearance die a withering death at her voice. “Yeah. New leader of Team Valor!” she says, sticking out her hand for a shake.

Blanche stares at it, the barest hint of a sneer curling her upper lip. “Pleasure. And you must be Spark?” she asks, turning away from Candela.

_This’ll be fun…_


	2. Complicated

Blanche frowns at the new Valor leader from across the main lab. _There’s something about her…_

**_You sense it too, my bonded?_ **

_That depends entirely on what ‘it’ is._

**_Power. And a great fury._ **

_…fantastic. Like adjusting to two new leaders is not difficult enough on its own, of course there must be a mystery to complicate matters. I do not suppose you know anymore than I do?_

A trilling sort of laugh echoing throughout their head is their only answer.


	3. Making History

“… you wished to see me, Candela?”

Candela is careful to keep her back to Blanche, so that she won’t see Candela’s smirk. “Yeah. Spark made a bit of a mess in the back and I need some… help cleaning it up.”

Blanche’s disgust is nearly palpable. “And you could not ask one of the interns instead of disrupting my work?”

Despite herself, Candela can’t help but feel defensive. “Well, excuse me for thinking you might want a break from being elbow deep in Muk slime!”

“It is not _Muk_ slime! … it is _Slugma_ slime.”

“Same difference,” Candela huffs. “Whatever. If you aren’t up to the task, I’ll just get somone else to help me.”

“I never said I couldn’t do it! Where is it?”

Candela’s smirk widens. “C’mon.”

The room Candela brings Blanche to is small. The walls are the same steely grey as the rest of the lab, and wooden shelves filled with Pokémon food line the walls, leaving just enough room for the door. Candela wipes the smirk off of her face before holding the door open for Blanche.

“After you,” she says.

Blanche eyes her distrustfully. “You first.”

Candela gasps. “Don’t you _trust_ me?”

“No.”

“Ouch, Blanche. Fine.” She walks until she’s in the middle of the room, then turns and faces Blanche. “Well? You coming or what?”

Blanche takes ten steps into the room. “I do not see- why are you smirking?” Blanche turns around just in time to see the door slammed shut by a member of Team Valor. “What…?” She turns back to Candela, paler than usual.

Candela giggles slightly. “Scared to be in here with me, Blanche?”

“N-not at all,” Blanche says, even as her eyes dart for an escape route.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Candela flares her eyes, taking pleasure in Blanche’s tiny flinch. “And I absolutely _despise_ liars. Chimchar, ember!”

Blanche screams and throws herself out of the way of the fire type attack, hands coming up to cover her face and hair. Chimchar jumps down to Candela’s shoulder from the shelf he was hidden on. Candela smirks cruelly.

“One for the history books. ‘Team Mystic’s Robot Screams in Fear of an Ember attack.’ How’s that sound, Blanche?”

The only answer she gets is a strangled, muffled sob. Candela pats the other team leader on the shoulder as she leaves, barely noticing the small thump from Blanche falling onto her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 25/12/16: Missed some stuff in the transfer from Word to here and add it afterwards.


	4. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charity wake-athon gone wrong.

Blanche stubbornly refuses to release their grip on consciousness, downing another Red Bull and staring defiantly at Candela. Spark snores slightly from his position on the floor, having fallen asleep barely twelve hours into the telvised 24 Hour Wake-athon. Candela wiggles her fingers at them, sipping on her own Monster.

“C’mon, Blandy, you’re exhausted,” Candela says. “You haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Then another 24 hours won’t do anymore damage, will it?” Blanche says through gritted teeth.

“If you say so, _dear_.”

“I do, _darling,_ ”

They manage to duck under one of the empty Monster cans. The second catches them in the eye.

“Gah!” Blanche barely holds back their swearing. “Oh, that is _it!”_

Blanche picks up one of the pillows spread over the ground and throws it at Candela’s head, getting to their feet while Candela ducks and grabbing another one. They take a swing at Candela’s head with it. They catch her hard enough to send her tumbling out of her chair.

“You little-!” she yelps, throwing one of the red pillows at them.

They duck under, taking another swing at her. They miss this time, and Candela slams a pillow into their face. They stumble back and trip over Spark.

“Wha- who’s it- Blanche, what- OW! Candela!”

Candela winces slightly. “Sorry, aiming for the robot.”

“I am _not_ a robot!” Blanche shouts, throwing their own pillow directly into Candela’s face.

“I’m sorry, would you prefer android?”

[Cut to commercial]

The host pretends to ignore the fact the two of the three team leaders are now tied to their chairs. “And we’re back! Remember to keep those donations coming for the next eight hours!” he says cheerily before bounding off the stage.

Candela scowls. “…I won that.”

“You did not! I _distinctly_ remember you surrending first,” Blanche says.

“Yeah, in your dreams maybe.”

“Are you sure your victory did not happened in yours?”


	5. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gunshot rang out, nearly silenced by the raging battle.

A gunshot rang out, nearly silenced by the raging battle.

Everything happened in slow motion. Blanche tracked the bullet as it left Candela's gun and travelled through the air. It seemed to take an eternity for the bullet to finally reach its target.

Noire fell as the bullet hit their chest. Their assistant - Amelie? - screamed. Blanche felt sick. The battle faded to mere background noise. They had to get to Noire. They had to help their twin-

-a hand clamped down on their shoulder. Candela's usually expressive face was impassive, even though her eyes burned red. Blanche's heart missed a beat.

"Let's go, Blanche," the thing wearing Candela's body said. "We're finished here."

"But-" Blanche started. The thing wearing Candela's body glared at them and tightened its grip. Their protests sputtered out.

"We're finished here," the thing repeated.

Blanche's heart lodged in their throat. They allowed the thing to grab their wrist and drag them towards the exit. They were too distressed not to. As the two of them reached the door, Blanche looked over their shoulder in a silent cry for help.

Instead, their eyes met with the murderous eyes of Amelie before the thing wearing Candela's body dragged them out of the Rocket warehouse.


End file.
